


宠爱法则07

by ppgt0129ldw



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀獭 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppgt0129ldw/pseuds/ppgt0129ldw
Summary: 开完会之后朴佑镇没有再关注国内的新闻，有他的经纪人亲自盯着公关团队工作，风向应该很快能控制下来。





	宠爱法则07

开完会之后朴佑镇没有再关注国内的新闻，有他的经纪人亲自盯着公关团队工作，风向应该很快能控制下来。他的团队也觉得问题不大，朴佑镇走的不是爱豆路线，粉丝群体构成比较多元，对于这次恋情曝光的反应也是惊讶多于其他，这次意外并不算什么危机事件，不需要怎么引导就能变成一个送上门的热度。

朴佑镇这个深谙娱乐圈规则的人看得开，当真是度假的心情带着自家宝贝在海边玩了几天。反倒是圈外人李大辉，每天晚上回到酒店都还要关注国内的消息。假期地倒数第二天，游玩结束的两人回了房，李大辉照旧先顺势往床上一趴，打开手机刷着刷着就又变成一副忧心忡忡的状态。洗完澡出来的朴佑镇啧了一声，站在床前弯腰，劈手拿过李大辉的手机扔在不远处的沙发上，然后利落的双手一撑，翻身虚压在李大辉上方，一个个轻吻落在身下人的耳后，颈侧。红茶独有的醇厚茶香蔓延开来，不安分地引诱着omega的信息素躁动了起来。

“佑镇哥……等……嗯……”小孩被亲的浑身发软，艰难地翻过身抬手推拒着，被朴佑镇顺势扣在两侧，紧贴着床单，柔软的面料上因他们的动作泛起皱褶。清新酸甜的西柚香味不受控地爆发开来，和红茶融为一体。

“哥……唔……”靠最后的几分清明强行挣扎着的李大辉刚开口想要说话，却被毫不讲理的朴佑镇堵住唇舌，被迫接受着alpha不由分说的深吻。

一吻结束，李大辉原本穿的完好整齐的衣衫也被朴佑镇解的差不多，凌乱地散在床边地上。被狠狠欺负了一番的omega喘息着，眼梢染上桃红，哪还顾得上说什么，无力地任由身上alpha动作……

“哥……啊嗯……慢一点……”带着哭腔的呻吟激得朴佑镇力度更大的抽插，丝毫没有心软的意思。

包裹着自己分身的甬道柔软温顺，藏在最深处的生殖腔渐渐被顶撞开来，就差一点点要完全打开的时候，朴佑镇却坏心地停下了动作，换了个姿势坐起身将人抱在怀里，坏心的逗着快要哭出来的omega，“好呀，都听我们宝宝的。”

即将到顶点却被拉回来的omega难受的要哭了，难耐的在朴佑镇怀里蹭着，委屈地撒着娇，“呜……佑镇哥……”

“宝贝怎么了？”，朴佑镇的唇在omega敏感的腺体周边游移，尖尖的虎牙不轻不重的磨着那一小块微凸的软肉，含含糊糊地诱哄着，“乖，说出来就给你。”

“……嗯……哥哥……要你……”敏感点不断被攻击着，被情欲驯服的人儿放弃抵抗，顺了alpha的心意。原本安静的坚硬突然失了控，狠狠顶开omega不堪一击的生殖腔，狂风暴雨般抽插了起来……

这次旅行虽然开始充满了意外，最后还是如朴佑镇所愿再一次过成了蜜月。抱着还在昏睡的李大辉，睡醒的朴佑镇神清气爽，一脸餍足的眯着眼，回味着空气里西柚红茶的余香。

心满意足只觉岁月静好地朴佑镇，舒服地快要再一次陷入睡眠，被他扔在沙发上的李大辉的手机疯狂震动了起来。朴佑镇第一时间低头看向怀里的人，趴在他胸口的小脑袋动了动，李大辉没醒，眉眼却有些不安稳地动了动。

朴佑镇轻轻松开李大辉，将他安置在柔软的被褥中，又把他身上的被子掖好，才跳下床去摁掉手机。原本只是想调个静音就回来继续睡的朴佑镇，在无意中瞥见屏幕上推送的内容后，眼神冷了下来。

“朴佑镇男友脚踏多条船”、“深扒BN队内混乱关系”、“LM顶级选手Peach转会真相”……

刺眼不堪的新闻标题充斥着朴佑镇的视线，他拿过自己的手机，因为之前静音了，果然满屏都是经纪人的未接来电和未读信息。

悄无声息地关上卧室门，朴佑镇黑着脸坐在客厅，开启了经纪人和林煐岷的多人视频通话。两个人仿佛都是等在手机边，都是秒接。

“怎么回事？谁带的节奏？”顾忌着还在睡的李大辉，朴佑镇再生气也还是控制着自己的音量。

“这事怪我大意了。”林煐岷也是一脸怒意，声音里带着懊恼，“我之前跟LM那边谈姜丹尼尔的转会，在转会费上没谈好，这段时间我们一直在互相牵制想要找对方弱点，没想到他们会在你俩的事情上做文章。”

“南浩哥，你怎么看？”朴佑镇看向经纪人，实则是在问现在公关团队出了哪些方案。

“最开始带节奏的文章是顶着你粉丝的名义发布的，最先看到的就是你的粉丝群体，随后才在网上炸开了。现在舆论对大辉很不利，我们这边动作太大的话，可能适得其反，就怕不仅没帮他澄清好，粉丝那边对你也会有情绪。”金南浩有些为难地看向林煐岷，“而且现在比起控制舆论，更要紧的是先把问题源头解决掉。”

“姜丹尼尔转会的事没办法善了，我们已经收集好证据提交给联盟等待裁定。LM在这种时候搞这么一出，明显是冲着我们世界赛的名额去的，想动BN没那么容易，LM的黑料我可收集了不少，已经在安排反击了。佑镇你放心，大辉的事我会让官博发声明，那些照片大多数是P的，少数真的照片都是以前比赛场内视频截的，角度问题而已，不难澄清。”林煐岷能凭着一己之力用五年时间将BN从一个新俱乐部带成豪门俱乐部，自然不是什么好相与的角色。朴佑镇经纪人听完后补充了一些他们这边能做的，很快定下了一个配合林煐岷那边的公关方案。

朴佑镇沉默地听完，摇了摇头，经纪人的方案其实可以说很合理，但他不能接受，诚然每个圈子都有各自的规则，有时候需要屈服容忍，但总有些事触及底线，一步也不能退。

“收集名单，发律师函，走法律程序。”

面对金南浩不赞同的目光，朴佑镇毫不动摇，“之前JTBC不是有个深度访谈类的综艺邀约吗，回复他们，我接了。”


End file.
